Su!
by AtomicScribble
Summary: Her happiness was intoxicating, and he smiled despite himself. [Loveless and PitaTen crossover][Slight SoubixMisha]


**The oddest pairing ideas can only come from AIM conversations, can't they? Anyway, I might continue this. Might. Concrit, especially on the characters, is appreciated, as I'm not finished with Loveless yet but I've read it recently, and I'm finished with Pita-Ten but I haven't read it in a long time.**

**Soubi and Misha c. Their respective owners.**

xxx00xxx

A puff of smoke lanced through the clear winter air. It faded into the harsh breathing of its creator as quickly as it had come, leaving no trace but the bitter odor of burning in the air.

Soubi leaned against the metal fence that marked the border around the school and examined the students pouring out of the school. One of them had to be Ritsuka, one in all of these children...

They were congregated into their own groups, talking and laughing while shuffling through their papers. Very few were alone, and even fewer were not talking: It was a Friday afternoon, after all. Girls had on heavy coats, shivering against the cold but managing to smile despite it all. The boys...well, God only knew how the boys were managing to wear shorts and sandals in this weather.

_Perhaps to look cool?_

Soubi ran a hand through his hair before yanking the cigarette out of his mouth. Ritsuka used to come out alone, always the first of the group or the last. He liked his extremes, didn't he?

One of the students stopped and looked his way. He eyed her suspiciously, hoping that she would move on, but she didn't. Her wide purple eyes looked straight through him, as if she were trying to read his mind or bore a hole into his soul.

She was pink-haired, and for a desperate second Soubi thought she was Yuiko, who looked quite similar to the girl standing there now, hoping it was someone who either knew him or knew Ritsuka.

There was no time to dwell further on the situation: She was heading his way.

"Hello-su!" she chirped, beaming up at him. "What's your name, mister?"

Soubi blinked at the youngster bouncing on the balls of her feet. Should she tell her? "...do you know where Aoyagi Ritsuka is?"

"A boy named Ritsuka?" She scrunched up her face and thought hard. Her nose wrinkled when she was deep in thought, something Soubi couldn't help but note was...cute.

Finally, she looked back up at him and frowned. "Hmmm. You mean the transfer-ry student-su? I don't know him. Sorry-su."

The frown was replaced by a happy grin. "But tell me your name-su! I'm Misha-su!"

It was only fair, wasn't it? Soubi sighed. "Aoyagi Soubi. It's nice to meet you, Misha-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Soubi-su!" Suddenly she bounced up into the air, startling him. "Ooh! Are those butterflies? Pretty-su!"

At Soubi's confused expression, she pointed to his ears. _Oh...she means my earrings._ "Your ears-su! I like them! I likie them a lot!"

"Th-thank you." What was he doing?! He should be looking for Ritsuka! Did he miss him?

Soubi looked over Misha's shoulder. Ritsuka had just come out, and he was talking cheerfully with the real Yuiko at the street corner. His heart leaped when he saw the sight of the smile on his face.

_He's never that happy with me._

He turned back to Misha and flashed the most polite smile that he could muster. He had to catch Ritsuka as soon as he was able, he had to prove that he really _did_ care, despite ignoring the phone calls and avoiding him...

"I have to go now," he said quietly, trying to make it seem like he didn't really want to leave her. _Just to cheer her up,_ he thought. _Just to make her feel better._

Misha's own smile faded. "Awww. Too baddie-wad. Will I see you on Monday?"

Soubi's grin remained plastered on his face, more fake than ever. "Yes. Yes, you will. After school, I'll be here."

The false promise had the desired effect. Misha clapped her hands in excitement, nearly oblivious to Soubi starting to slip away from the conversation. "Yay-su! I'm so excited! I'll see you Monday, Soubi-san!"

"Monday."

Some part of him did want to see her again. Her happiness was intoxicating, and he genuinely smiled despite himself. Maybe she really wanted to get to know him better?

But then Ritsuka saw him and frowned, and her happiness faded into the harsh breathing of its caretaker as quickly as it had come, leaving no trace but the bitter odor of burning in the air.


End file.
